Roommates
by Miasen
Summary: Bobby Drake and Warren Worthington III are roommates, but one day, coming home from a mission, everything change between them. First of a series of one-shots featuring this pairing. Yaoi.


A/N: Wrote this back in 2008, originally posted it on Y!Gallery, but I thought I might as well post it here as well, so all you peeps can see if you want to. It's the first of three one-shots I wrote about this pairing (which I love btw), will probably post the others eventually.

Warning: Features consensual sexual relations between two guys, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then don't read. Criticise my writing all you want, but I don't want any homophobic comments. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Roommates

Bobby Drake walked in the door to the room he shared with team mate Warren Worthington III. They had just come home from a mission and his back and shoulders ached from the fighting. He quickly shrugged off his uniform jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair standing next to his desk. He didn't even bother to change out of the uniform pants before he slumped down on the bed and let out a content sigh as he folded his hands under his head. He closed his eyes and let some of the tension seep out of his muscles.

He could hear Warren close the door and then his boots walking across the floor. But unlike his former roommate Pyro, that was it. No opening and closing of a Zippo and no snarky comments. Warren really was a great roommate. He was friendly, although he'd been a bit quiet in the beginning, and he didn't set anything on fire. Bobby might miss Pyro at times, but he was glad he had Warren around at least.

The only problem with Warren as a roommate wasn't the guy himself. It was more the fact that Bobby had developed something of a crush on him. He couldn't help himself, there was just something about the guy he found attractive. And here he'd always thought he was straight. But, he was trying to hide those emotions as good as he could though, because it would make living together rather awkward if Warren knew about Bobby's little crush. Bobby figured it would pass with time, it wasn't like he hadn't had crushes before, and they'd all passed eventually.

His musings were interrupted when he heard a small groan from across the room. He opened one eye slowly to look over at his roommate. Warren was standing next to his own bed and seemed to be in the process of taking off his uniform jacket. Bobby wasn't quite sure why that involved groaning.

"You okay?" he said with a hint of a frown on his forehead as he heard another groan from Warren. He opened his other eye as well and rose up on his elbows.

"Yeah…" Warren said, his voicing trailing off. He let the jacket fall to the floor, and Bobby saw what the grunts were caused by. Underneath the jacket Warren wore a white t-shirt, and on the shoulder of that shirt was a tear in the fabric, surrounded by what clearly was blood.

"Dude, you're hurt! Why didn't you say anything?" Bobby got to his feet and took a step closer to Warren. Warren turned around so he was facing him, his shoulder out of Bobby's sight.

"It's nothing really, just a cut." Warren shrugged, but Bobby saw by the sudden tenseness that flowed over his face that it wasn't a small thing. It probably hurt like a bitch, and Warren just didn't want to appear weak or something stupid like that.

"Well, however big it is, you should get it fixed up, and I think that'll be hard on your own. Want me to patch it up? Or you think you need to go to Dr. McCoy and get stitches?" Bobby tried to peer over Warren's shoulder to the wound to see how bad it was.

Warren squirmed a little. "I'll just bandage it myself, it'll be fine."

"Come on, you need to clean it and stuff. Let me help you, that's what I'm here for. Your own personal live-in nurse." Bobby grinned and he saw an answering smile tug on Warren's lips as well.

"Okay then, maybe some help would be nice." He looked at Bobby quietly for a brief moment and then added with a chuckle and a shake of his head, "Nurse Bobby… You wouldn't believe the mental pictures I just got."

Bobby didn't answer, just walked closer to him. "Turn around now, let the nurse do his job." Warren obediently did what he was told and turned around. This was the closest Bobby had been to Warren's wings, and he couldn't help himself and took a moment to admire them. They really were beautiful. He got the sudden urge to let his hand run across them, but pushed that urge in the "forget about it" section of his brain.

He shook his head and bent closer to examine the wound. But through the shirt it was hard to assess the damage. "I think you should maybe drop the shirt, Warren," he said. "I can't see properly through it, and I can't very well bandage you over it either."

Okay, so the fact that this meant he'd see Warren shirtless might also be just a small part of the reason, but really, he did need to take it off if Bobby was to fix him up. The fact that Bobby would get something nice to steal glances at was just a bonus. A very nice bonus.

"Uhm, sure," Warren answered. His hands went around to the back and he grasped the fabric of the t-shirt. With a quick yank accompanied by the sound of Velcro he ripped open the back. There were two strips of Velcro that had been holding the shirt together. One went from the bottom of the hole his left wing came out, trailing down to the bottom of the shirt. The other went down in similar way from his right wing. Bobby hadn't even noticed the Velcro before, being too preoccupied with watching his wings and then the wound. But it shouldn't have surprised him though; it was probably easier fitting a t-shirt around the wings like that than trying to fit the wings into a t-shirt.

Soon Warren pulled the shirt off completely and dropped it to the floor, something that left him naked from the waist up. Bobby almost reached out a hand to stroke his back but he managed to keep himself in check. Do not caress your friend who as far as you knew was as straight as an arrow, Bobby thought to himself. It had to be a sure way to…complicate things.

Bobby focused on the wound on Warren's shoulder instead, like he'd said he would. There were quite a bit of blood, but it seemed mostly dried, and the wound would probably be just fine without stitches.

"It doesn't seem bad, we'll just wash it and dress it and it'll be all fine. I'll just fetch the first-aid stuff and you'll be all good again." Bobby ruffled Warren's hair jokingly, trying to keep the tone between them casual, like between two good friends.

Warren frowned as he heard Bobby talk about a first-aid kit. He couldn't remember ever seeing one. "We have a first-aid kit?" he asked while rubbing a hand through his hair, trying to fix the damage Bobby had done to it.

Bobby shrugged. "Well, it's an old shoebox with some bandages and aspirin mostly. Just so I have it in reach in case something happens. Feels a bit stupid to run down to the medilab every time I cut my finger or whatever."

"Well, that sure is handy now," Warren said and grinned. Bobby certainly was a regular little nurse. All he missed was the outfit.

"Hey, if you didn't know we had this stuff, what had you intended to bandage it with?" Bobby suddenly asked.

Warren's grin turned into a sheepish one. "Well, there's a small chance I hadn't thought that one through all the way."

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe. On the top of it was stacked a whole collection of boxes of various sizes. They'd been there ever since Warren moved in here, and he had no idea what they contained. He hadn't really seen the need to explore them.

Bobby seemed to know just which box he needed however, as he reached up, going up on the tops of his toes as he tried to reach one of the boxes placed on the top of the others.

His t-shirt rode up as he stretched, and Warren could see a sliver of pale skin. He bit his lip and looked away. He knew it was wrong, but for a moment he'd gotten the mental image of how it would be to run his tongue over that exposed skin. But he couldn't think those thoughts though. Bobby was his roommate and friend, and he didn't want to ruin that. He knew Bobby wouldn't be feeling the same way, after all, he had been going out with Rogue not that long ago, it was quite obvious that he liked girls. And Warren was many things, but a girl was not one of them.

As Warren was watching him he could see the tips of Bobby's fingers get a grip around the box and he pulled it towards him. But in the process something went wrong, and before Warren could even say anything the box toppled over the edge of the wardrobe, emptying its contents over Bobby's head. Who, obviously startled with the sudden shower of items, stumbled backwards, waved his hands about and went down hard. There was actually an audible thud as his ass connected with the floor, and his face scrunched up in a look of pain.

Warren stepped over to him. "You okay?" he asked softly, not sure if he should comfort the guy or if he could laugh. Because the latter was kinda tempting.

Bobby tentatively opened his eyes and groaned a little. "Yeah… But damned, that floor is just hard!" A sheepish grin crossed his face and Warren weren't all that worried about any permanent damage to Bobby's behind.

"Well, it is hardwood. I mean, did you expect it to be soft?" he said jokingly.

Bobby just chuckled and shook his head. "Naw, but I wish we have carpeted floors like Rogue has—it sure would have been nice now."

Warren rolled his eyes and held out a hand for Bobby, to pull him to his feet. Bobby grabbed it, got to his feet and dropped it again. Warren wished Bobby would just have kept holding it. Just that little moment of skin against skin had him wanting more. It was just so typical of him to fall for a guy who was straight. No way he'd ever have a chance there.

"I think I made a mess," Bobby suddenly stated, pulling Warren out of his musings. Warren followed his gaze to the floor and all the objects that were scattered there. It seemed like Bobby had filled his little first-aid kit with quite a few objects. And here Warren had expected him to just have some Band-Aid and painkillers.

Oh, he had both of those as well, but in addition Warren saw toothpicks, paper tissue, disinfectant, what appeared to be an empty box of some hair goo, and a rather extensive collection of what was undeniable condoms. His eyebrow quirked as Bobby hunched down and started scooping everything back into the box. It was probably leftovers from Bobby's earlier relationship with Rogue, at least the boy knew to stay safe. Cookie for him.

Bobby soon had all the stuff back in the box and settled it on his bed. He patted the mattress next to it. "Why don't you sit down and I'll fix it. I just need to fetch a cloth first, you're all bloody and stuff."

Warren did as Bobby told him, casting a quick glance after him as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. His gaze went to his ass, all by its own accord. Bobby sure did look good in those leather pants. They were all tight, clinging to his features in a very good way.

As Bobby came back into the room, wet washcloth in hand, Warren let his gaze drop to the floor. He felt the mattress droop next to him as Bobby crept up on it.

"I'll try and be careful, but just scream out if it hurts, okay?" Bobby said. Warren just nodded in return, and moments later he felt the moist cloth touch his skin softly.

Bobby started by washing away the blood the furthest from the wound, slowly working his way closer to the source of blood. He was being as careful as he could as the cloth touched the tear in Warren's skin, but Warren still hissed.

The edges of the wound were ragged, and Bobby had no idea what had made it, but it sure as hell looked painful. He got the sudden urge to lean in and blow on it, just to make it better. But, Warren would very likely find that rather odd, so he just finished what he was doing, keeping his freaky urges to himself.

Afterwards he tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, figuring that he'd pick it up later. He reached for some disinfectant and the bandages and set both next to him.

"This is going to sting," he warned as he opened the bottle of disinfectant and applied some of it onto the wound. With the way the wound looked, and not knowing what it came from, Bobby figured it would be best to make sure it didn't get infected.

Another sharp hiss escaped from Warren's lips, and Bobby could see his shoulder tense up as the cool liquid flowed over the wound. But Warren didn't complain, he just sat and waited for Bobby as he made the bandages ready and fastened them over the wound, making sure they were secure and wouldn't fall off.

His fingers lingered for a moment longer than they needed to, and he brushed them gently over the soft skin of Warren's shoulder before he even realised what he was doing. He pulled away his hand as if he'd gotten stung by a bee. His cheeks grew red as he racked his brain for something to say to relieve the sudden tension in the room.

"Well, uhm, so, I'm all…done," he said, flinching slightly as the words left his mouth. That was probably as far from suave as one could come.

"Thanks," Warren said, turning around slightly so that their eyes met. Bobby hoped Warren wouldn't notice that he was still flushed, both from embarrassment, and a little bit from the fact that Warren was sitting so very close to him.

Warren's eyes were so magnificently blue, and for a moment Bobby just stared into them, completely captivated. Warren's lips parted, like he was about to say something, but not a single word passed those perfect lips of his. But now that Bobby's attention had dropped to them he just couldn't seem to draw it away. He just wanted to lean in and capture those lips in a kiss. But he couldn't, he didn't want to be rejected like he was certain he would be.

Warren absentmindedly rubbed his arm and felt goosebumps he hadn't even noticed until now. The silence in the room was heavy, but he just didn't know what to say to break it. Bobby and he never used to have trouble finding anything to talk about, but now, sitting so close to one another—something was different between them and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Warren let his hand drop from his arm and lowered his gaze to his lap. He had to say something, but for the moment it seemed like his brain had turned to goo, making it impossible to come up with anything resembling words. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it. Why did he have to get a crush on his roommate, why make things so damned complicated for himself?

He let go of his lip and lifted his eyes again, hoping that his brain would kick-start all by itself. He met Bobby's blue eyes, and something kick-started alright.

He wasn't sure how it happened, who initiated it, but, seconds later he suddenly found his lips smashed up against Bobby's. He had no idea if it was him kissing Bobby or Bobby kissing him—but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the cool lips pressed against his own.

He would have never imagined that Bobby's lips would be cold, but given the guy's powers maybe he shouldn't be that surprised. It wasn't uncomfortable—far from it—it was just different, in a very good way.

Warren turned his body towards Bobby and tilted his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. His head was spinning, none of his thoughts making any sense.

He hesitated for a moment, then lifted his hand, planting it in Bobby's hair and running his fingers through it. Then he could feel Bobby's hand resting against his side, his fingers cold enough to evoke a trail of goosebumps. Warren wrapped his other arm around Bobby's neck, pulling him closer. He needed this, wanted this, ached for this, and had done for ages.

Bobby couldn't help it and moaned into the kiss. This was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. Warren's lips were so soft, as were the skin underneath his hands that rested on Warren's sides.

Slowly he slid his hands across the expanse of Warren's chest and abdomen, touching every inch of the exposed skin. He eagerly opened his lips when Warren's tongue slid over his lips, begging for entrance. How could he ever deny him anything, when his entire body screamed out for this?

Somehow Bobby found himself lying on his back, Warren above him. Their lips were still fused together, their hands travelling over each other's bodies. They hadn't spoken a single word since this started, they didn't need to. This was all about touch and lust and wants.

Suddenly Warren's lips left his, but only to travel down his neck. A trail of soft kisses that ended at the neckline of his t-shirt. Then Warren pulled away. Bobby opened his eyes and looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on, why Warren had stopped kissing him.

Warren was sitting on his knees next to him, his eyes locked on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he said, his voice slightly raspy, and his eyes hooded.

Bobby sat up a little and leaned back on his elbows. A grin crossed his face. "I bet I've wanted you for longer," he said, earning a raised eyebrow from Warren.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, I bet I want you more," Warren said, a mischievous grin very unlike him crossing his face. He swung one leg over Bobby's body and ended up straddling his hips. Bobby's eyes widened as Warren let his hand glide over his stomach to the edge of his t-shirt. His hands were so incredibly warm as they made their way under the fabric and up his abdomen, pulling the t-shirt away as he went.

Bobby lifted his back off the mattress just long enough for Warren to pull it off him. The shirt got tossed away into some corner and then Warren leaned in and kissed the newly exposed skin. Bobby's skin was pale and soft, and his body well-toned after hours in the Danger Room. A small line of dark hairs trailed from his bellybutton to disappear into his leather pants, and Warren let a finger gently trace over it.

He wanted to touch every inch of skin, wanted to taste every inch, and he started at Bobby's collarbone. He kissed down one peck and when he reached the pink nipple he let his tongue swirl around it. Bobby hissed and arched off the bed, but Warren just kept on going, planting kisses down Bobby's chest and stomach until he reached the top of his pants. Then he sat back on his haunches while letting his hands linger on Bobby's stomach, tracing small circles across it.

Bobby rested his hands on Warren's thighs, mirroring the circles Warren was making with his own little circles. Circles that started low on his thighs and then ascended higher and higher. The leather of Warren's uniform was smooth and warm under his fingers, and the muscles underneath the leather well-defined. Bobby smirked and moved his hands upwards, trailing over Warren's stomach and chest. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening, that Warren and he were doing this, that Warren actually liked him like that (something that it was quite obvious he did, judging by the bulge in his pants).

Warren grinned, and there were a look in his eyes Bobby hadn't seen before, it as almost…predatory? He wasn't sure what he'd call it, but he sure as hell liked it.

Just as Bobby decided that he wanted to taste Warren's lips again Warren slid further down on his thighs. His hands rested on Bobby's hips, but only for a moment, and then they slowly snaked their way towards the bulge in his pants. Bobby bit down on his bottom lip as Warren slid his thumb over the crotch of the pants. Even if the fabric was thick he could feel it, and bucked his hips in response.

It didn't take long before Warren had opened the fly of the pants and tugged them down just far enough so he could pull Bobby's member from its confinement. Bobby thought for a moment he'd come then and there when Warren's warm hands closed around it.

"Oh God," he hissed.

Warren's fingers circled Bobby's cock, and then he let his hand slide slowly up and down the length. Bobby's head leaned back against the pillow and his eyes clenched shut. Warren could hear faint groans and mumbled word come from his mouth, not loud enough that he could actually make out the words, but he doubted Bobby was saying anything coherent anyways. He knew he wouldn't be able to if he tried.

Warren leaned in and attached his mouth to the skin on Bobby's neck. Slowly he let his tongue slide over Bobby's collarbone, tasting the skin. It was a slightly salty flavour with the hint of sweat—leftovers from the earlier fight—and Warren loved it, he found it utterly arousing.

His hand was moving in the same slow rhythm as before as his lips sough out Bobby's. He needed to kiss him, needed to be close to him, to taste and feel and just…enjoy.

"Bobby…" he mumbled into the kiss and his hand on Bobby's cock moved just a little bit faster. Bobby broke the kiss with a gasp and bucked into Warren's hand.

"Warren, you need to stop or I'm gonna ruin this all too soon," Bobby stuttered.

Warren gave him one last stroke and rolled over to lie on his back next to Bobby. "We certainly don't want you to ruin anything too soon, that's for sure."

Bobby turned his body towards Warren and let one hand idly stroke his abs. "I never thought you would ever have wanted me like this," he said.

Warren turned his head towards him, meeting his eyes. "I've wanted you for ages." He grinned. "But I had no idea you liked guys, what with Rogue and all, so I didn't think I had a chance."

Bobby stroked his hand lower and cupped Warren through his pants. "Oh, I like both, or at least, I like you" he whispered and leaned in for a quick kiss.

That quick kiss turned into a lengthy make out session which brought with it lots of touching and tugging on pants. But, tight leather pants were not the easiest object to get off when your hands alternated between tugging and caressing. In the end they just gave up, rolled out of bed and undressed by themselves. The moment their pants and boxers hit the ground their lips met in a bruising kiss and their hands started to explore the newly exposed planes of skin.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Warren's neck, pulling him flush against his body, pressing their erections together. Warren groaned and moved his lips along Bobby's neck to his shoulder as he snaked one hand around Bobby's waist to his back where he for the moment let it rest lightly on one buttock while he nibbled on Bobby's neck.

Bobby felt Warren's teeth press gently into the skin of his shoulder, just enough to mark him, not bruise, and he moaned loudly. God, it felt so good when he did that, just that little hint of pain sent sparks through his body.

Bobby pressed himself against Warren, rubbed himself against his erection. "I want you, Warren," he said, "I want you so bad." He wasn't sure how to tell him what he really wanted, something he'd been thinking about for quite a while but not really wanting to admit to himself. He wanted to be taken.

"I want you too, Bobby."

"Please, Warren, fuck me, I want to…feel you…inside." His voice was thick and hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he should say it aloud or not, like he was embarrassed to ask for it.

Warren let his fingers trace down Bobby's back, starting at his shoulders and ending just above his ass. He let them rest there while he leaned in and nibbled on Bobby's earlobe.

"You sure about this?" he whispered, his fear of rejection roaring up like it always did.

"Oh God, yesss!" Bobby hissed, and there was no doubt in his voice. His roommate wanted to be fucked by him just as much as Warren wanted to fuck him. He couldn't believe his luck.

Warren lifted two fingers to his mouth and left a generous amount of saliva on them as he slowly pulled them out. Bobby's eyes seemed transfixed on his mouth as he did it, and Warren couldn't help but to grin slightly as he brought the two fingers behind Bobby's back where he moistened the small puckered opening with the saliva. When he was satisfied he slowly pressed one finger into it, being as gentle as he could. Bobby drew a quick breath, but didn't say anything to stop him, so Warren continued, pressing the finger further in, preparing Bobby. Bobby might not be a virgin in the traditional sense, having had sex with Rogue, but when it came to this, being with a guy, he was just as much a virgin as Warren was.

Bobby clenched his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against Warren's shoulder as he felt Warren's finger press its way inside him. It was…weird. Not bad, maybe a little painful—but not something he wouldn't survive—it was just…unlike anything he'd experienced before. He'd never had anyone do this to him, but lately he'd dreamt about it, how it would be to have Warren slam into him, fill him up completely. But it certainly was an unusual feeling, pain and pleasure and lust all mixing together.

Soon he felt another finger at his entrance, and it joined the first one, stretching him. He knew that Warren's cock would be even thicker than those two fingers, but right now he wasn't even sure it was physically possible, two fingers seemed more than thick enough to fill him up completely.

But still, he wanted this so badly, to be with Warren, to feel Warren inside, to just give in to his urges and wants and lust. He had no idea how long he'd actually wanted this, when he started seeing Warren as more than a friend. Probably ages ago, he had just had some problems actually accepting the fact. He'd always considered himself straight, and had very much enjoyed being with Rogue, as long as that lasted. But then Warren and he got closer and it just…happened. He started seeing Warren in a way he'd never seen any of his other male friends before. He started to question himself, if he had these feelings, how could he then be straight? In the end he just decided that he was bi—just to stop thinking about it. He accepted the way he felt about Warren, but never had he thought that would actually lead to anything, but tonight it finally had, and Bobby was not going to back down now.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax, but just as soon as he had Warren's fingers left him, leaving him feeling strangely empty. He opened heavy eyelids and found that Warren was on the other side of the room, rummaging through a chest of drawers. Bobby frowned and cleared his throat.

"Why the hell are you suddenly all the way over there?" he asked. It came out ruder than he'd intended, but he missed Warren's touch already and saw no reason for Warren to be doing anything else right now.

Warren peaked over his shoulder, a grin flashing across his face. "Oh, I'm just looking for something. Back in a sec."

Bobby just stared at his roommate and soon to be lover and tried his best not to drool. Seeing Warren naked, hunched over the drawer, was such a turn-on, he looked absolutely breathtaking. With a smirk he stalked over towards Warren. He just couldn't wait for him to finish whatever it was he was doing.

As Warren rose, Bobby grabbed his shoulder to pull him closer and pressed his lips against him almost forcefully. His tongue made its way inside Warren's warm mouth and explored every inch of it thoroughly.

Warren in return grabbed Bobby's hips and pulled them flush against his own. Their erections again pressed against each other as their lips and tongues danced.

Bobby wound his arms around Warren's neck and pushed him backwards against the wall, their lips fused together.

For a while they just stood there, kissing and caressing each other, taking their time. But then things started to intensify again. Erections were grinding against each others, teeth were nibbling on skin and hands were getting rougher and more demanding. They both wanted more.

"Warren, I…I…" Bobby again tried to express his wants, but the words caught in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Warren, I want you, now."

Warren kissed Bobby's closed eyelids gently. "You ready for this? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes," Bobby whispered as he opened his eyes. "I want this, I need this. Need you."

Bobby's hand suddenly circled Warren's member, and Warren bucked his hips while his hand patted along the wall, trying to find the chest of drawers and the object he'd retrieved from it a short while ago. He'd dropped it somewhere on the top of it, and now he found it next to the lamp it had rolled up against. Warren smiled as his hand closed around the small bottle of body lotion, some sample he'd gotten when last buying his deodorant. He'd seen no need for it then and just stuffed it into the drawer with his other stuff, but now he knew just the perfect use for it. He didn't exactly have any lube lying around (although he would probably have to think about buying some soon) and the lotion would hopefully work for the same purpose. He wanted to make this as pain free for Bobby as possible, he hated the thought of hurting him, but he really wanted him too.

Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he spotted the bottle, but then he looked up at Warren, and a soft smile graced his lips before his they crashed against his again. The kiss was so intense it was as if they melted into one being consisting of nothing but lust and want and passion. Bobby couldn't help but to moan into the kiss. He had never been this turned on before. It felt like the smallest caress would make him come.

There was a small sound as Warren flipped open the lid of the lotion. "Turn around," Warren said with a husky voice.

Bobby swallowed hard once before he did as Warren had said and turned around, facing the wall. He leaned his hands against it and bit down on his bottom lip. His eyes were screwed shut and he concentrated fully on the hand now stroking gently over the small of his back.

"Just call out if you want me to stop, if you regret this or something, okay?" Warren said. He couldn't help but to make sure once again. He didn't want to ruin anything between them by doing something Bobby didn't really want.

"There's no way I'll regret this, Warren, I want it too bad." Bobby's voice was thick with what Warren believed was lust, and the tone pushed his insecurities to the back of his brain. He gently kissed Bobby's shoulder blade once and then poured a small dollop of lotion on the fingers of his right hand. First he smeared the creamy liquid over his aching member, and then he moved his hand to Bobby, gently preparing him.

When he thought Bobby was as ready as he would ever be Warren moved his left hand to Bobby's hip and used the other to guide himself to his opening.

Bobby's hands clenched into fists as he felt the tip of Warren's erection press against his opening. He tried to relax, but it was hard. He'd wanted this for too long and he was too nervous and tense.

Then he felt a warm breath against his neck. Warren's lips were lingering against the skin, occasionally leaving soft kisses. Bobby took a deep breath and unclenched his hands. "Now, Warren, please."

His breath stuck in his throat when Warren moved forward, his length finding its way inside Bobby, filling him in a way he'd never been filled before. It hurt, but not as bad as he had imagined. Warren took it slowly, not thrusting but easing his way in.

Not before he was fully inside did Bobby remember to breathe again. His ass burned, not used to this kind of intrusion, but then slowly Warren started to move, something that made him rub over the most delicious of places inside Bobby. His lips parted and he breathed heavily as sparks of pleasure travelled through his body.

Warren's fingers were digging into Bobby's hips, and Bobby wouldn't be surprised if he'd see bruises from it in the morning. But what a delicious way to get bruises.

Warren was thrusting faster and harder now, and each thrust sent both guys closer to heaven. Warren couldn't believe how hot this was, to hear Bobby panting and moaning as he pounded into him. The muscles Bobby's back were rippling every time he squirmed and it just made Warren even more turned on. Which he, at this point, hadn't thought was possible. Warren wanted this to last all night, but with the way Bobby's inner muscles were clamping down on his cock he knew he wouldn't be able to last as long as he wanted to.

He moved his hand away from Bobby's hips to wrap around his cock. If he was going to come then so was Bobby. No one was going to call Warren a selfish lover, that was for sure. Every thrust of his hips was now accompanied by a stroke of his hand over Bobby's length.

Bobby was finding it hard to breathe again. Pleasure was building low in his body with every stroke of Warren's hand. His eyes were clenched shut and he was moaning Warren's name, urging him to go faster.

Warren had no problem following the commands Bobby was moaning and upped his pace. Even now, in the middle of sex, Bobby's body temperature was cool, much cooler than Warren who was feeling hot and sweaty. But it wasn't uncomfortable bucket-of-ice-water-over-your-dick cold, more like a cool breeze on a hot day. A breeze that wrapped around his cock and squeezed.

Reluctantly he stopped his thrusting. His cock was still deep inside Bobby as he leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "Come for me, Bobby." His hand was stroking up and down Bobby's length, his thumb occasionally stroking softly over the head of his cock. It didn't take long this he heard Bobby gasp and shoot his load over Warren's hands. In the throes of his orgasm Bobby's muscles clamped down on Warren's dick again, and it only took a couple of thrusts before Warren was coming too, seemingly harder than he'd ever come before.

His legs were weak and it felt like they would just give out under him any moment. He was utterly spent and satisfied and it was a wonder he even managed to pull himself out of Bobby and walk the couple of steps over to the bed with Bobby on tow. The couple collapsed down on the soft mattress with satisfied sighs. Warren reached out for his discarded t-shirt, dried Bobby's come of his hand and turned back towards Bobby.

Warren didn't think he would ever manage to get out of this bed again, but as long as Bobby was there next to him that was perfectly okay with him. This had been the most mind-blowing sex of his life and he very much intended to do that again. When he could move his limbs again that was. Lazily he turned towards Bobby and looked at him through hooded eyes. He could see a soft smile on Bobby's lips. Warren leaned over and kissed him softly before closing his eyes and let himself slowly drift into sleep.

Bobby curled one arm possessively around Warren, fingers brushing up against soft feathers. He wasn't sure what would happen now, but he knew he was not letting Warren go. Warren made a small sound in the back of his throat and relaxed into Bobby's grip before curling one hand around Bobby's waist, keeping his arm locked around him. Wrapped up around each other they feel asleep.


End file.
